That One Awkward Moment
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: There aren't enough days...to let you know how weird I think you are. Complete
1. Car Tunes

"Ahh yes! I love this song!" Lucy exclaimed to herself while pulling into her driveway. Why was it that the best songs always came on the radio right when you got home? Lucy shrugged to herself, figuring there was no point missing out on a perfectly good radio anthem, and reached over to turn the volume up as loud as she could without it totally damaging her hearing. Luckily no one else was at home right now- they'd probably be able to hear it from inside the house...

She danced in her seat while singing along as the car sat idle. Fake drumming, air guitar-ing, and then fist pumping as the chorus began, where she then proceeded to shout along with the lyrics enthusiastically:

"Oooooohhhhh we're halfway there! Oh ooohhh! Living on a prayyyerr!" She clasped her hands together dramatically and threw them up in the air, scrunching her eyes shut, "Take my hand- and we'll make it I swear-" she reached out in front of her before drawing her enclosed fists towards her chest and karate chopping as she head banged, "Wooooahhhhh! Living on a prayer!" She continued in the same manner for the rest of the song, finishing by throwing her head back against the seat and breathing hard from her car-dance workout. She then realized she was still buckled and reached over to release herself from her seat. As she leaned over to grab her purse from the passenger side, she spotted something pink through right side window.

There, her hot next door neighbor stood in his yard, hose forgotten in his hand as it splayed out water uselessly over a drowning flower bed. His naturally pink hair was ruffled, and because of the scorching sun of summer, he wore no shirt. He stared at her, mouth slightly agape- making it obvious that he had seen the entire display as she rocked out in her car to Bon Jovi.

Their eyes locked for a full five seconds as they stared at each other from opposite sides of the white picket fence, before she grabbed her purse, pulled out her keys, and exited the car. Casually, she walked up her front porch steps and into her house without a word. She then proceeded to walk to her room and repeatedly bang her head against her bedroom door.

Meanwhile, said hot neighbor watched this second show as well (realizing she probably hadn't noticed her bedroom window -that just happened to face his house- was wide open). He grinned and shook his head.

What a weirdo.


	2. Sexy Underwear

When the girls invited Lucy to go shopping with them, she had agreed, of course. She could always use some time out with them. What she wasn't expecting, though, was that they would be shopping at _Victoria's Secret._

She then spent the next hour explaining to them that she in face did _not_ need any sexy underwear, as she was most definitely single (as she chose to be, she insisted).

Well then. She was definitely regretting that decision now.

It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop- well, aside from the various washers and dryers running inside the laundry mat around them. Lucy gripped her laundry basket like a lifeline as her hot neighbor (how had she never noticed they went to the same laundry mat?!) knelt on one knee in front of her, offering up the pair of panties that had fallen from her load as she carried the clothes away from the dryer.

Anything would be better than the cotton embarrassment he was holding out to her (for an uncertain full minute now as the crushing weight of awkwardness pressed down on them). They were white, with little yellow duckies on them and cute lace fringe around the waist. Y'know, cute for a five year old.

He cleared his throat and then stood, unceremoniously dropping the offensive article of clothing back on top of her pile before shuffling away awkwardly to the chair where he had been waiting on his own laundry.

Lucy swallowed hard and turned back towards the door, opening it with her back and exiting the building. She spotted a garbage can and without a second thought, disposed of the horrific undergarments and made a mental note to run by Victoria's Secret on the way home.

About five minutes later, a certain pink-haired panty snatcher gathered his own laundry from the dryer in a black garbage sack and headed out the door. As he passed the garbage can, he spotted something white and frilly. Leaning in for a closer look, he recognized the item as the very same panties from earlier and smirked to himself. Of course a weirdo like her would throw perfectly good panties away.

Without bravado, he reached into the garbage can- thankful that no liquids or messy substances had been placed in it before or after the placing of the panties- and examined them once more, before shoving them into his pants pocket and strolling along to his car.

Lucy stared in shock from her place at the vending machine outside the building as he walked to his car like nothing had happened, oblivious to her presence.

Did he seriously just...?

...

...

...maybe she wouldn't need that sexy underwear after all...


	3. How I Met My Super Hott Neighbor part 1

She really should have gone clothes shopping first. But all she had needed to get from the grocery store was a box of tampons, which apparently were going out of stock this month. Well, not really, but she liked to get a certain type, which of course just happened to be on the top shelf. And she wasn't that short, but at 5'4'' you still had to climb to reach it.

They were knee length jean shorts, and her current only clean pair. She should have known not to buy online, as they were stiff as a board and hard to walk in.

She really, really should have gone clothes shopping first, she thought as she reached farther back for the tampon box. Letting her rib cage rest fully against the edge of the shelf, she strained forward and finally grabbed the end of the box just as the shelf she was standing on gave a creak at her weight.

Which was super offensve- she was only a hundred and twenty pounds! Sheesh, that was pretty good for someone with her, er...assets.

She quickly tried jumping down before the lower shelf could protest anymore, but landed awkwardly so as that she tripped backwards and landed on her backside. And yeah, it hurt- she was pretty sure she'd bruised her tail bone- but that wasn't what had her gasping in horror.

No, that would be the loud ' _riiiiiip_ ' she heard just before the pain in her tail bone registered .

She froze and bent over slightly, glancing back reluctantly. Sure enough, her shorts were split down the middle seam that connected the right side to the left.

"Nooooooo," she moaned, "Whyyyy meee?"

"Hey, uh, that was a pretty bad fall... are you okay there?"

Lucy's head shot up from her hands, mouth open in alarm. Who on earth had witnessed that abominable event?

Of course.

Yep.

Who else in the freaking world could it be besides her _super hott neighbor?!_


	4. How I Met My Super Hott Neighbor part 2

She gaped at him like a fish, before realizing he was holding out his hand to her. She quickly grabbed it and stood up- _oh, and it was just as warm as she had imagined, no- warmer-_

"Pretty bad, huh?" He said as she winced at the pain in her backside. She jumped back suddenly, releasing his hand and throwing her arms behind her to cover the back of her shorts. She tightened her grip on the tampon box (which she was somehow still holding) using it as a sort of shield for the split in her jeans.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, uh, thanks," she stuttered out.

"You okay?" He asked, mirth clear on his features. He craned his neck to see what she was hiding behind her and she took another step back.

"Y-yeah, just uh, just got the air knocked out of me for a second...haha..." She trailed off, hoping he would nod and leave.

No such luck.

"Okay, cool," he said, taking a step forward and holding his hand out again. She stared at it confusedly.

"Uh..."

He scratched the back of his head with the other hand, "I'm Natsu," he said, "We're neighbors."

"Oh I _know_ ," she said, "Believe me, I know." She blushed at how lame she sounded.

He smirked. "I saw you in this isle and just thought I'd say 'hi,' y'know, since we've never had the chance to _properly_ meet." Her blush deepened, and she realized he was still holding out his hand for her to shake.

Keeping the hand with the tampon box behind her for cover, she reached out her left hand and shook his quickly and then stepped back again.

"Lucy," she said.

"Cool," he grinned, "Lucy." She shivered at her name on his tongue, "So...you good?" He questioned.

"Er, yeah," she replied. He nodded and turned to walk away- but she couldn't go out into the rest of the store like this- everyone would see...but she couldn't ask Natsu, that would be _so_ embarrassing! Well, _more_ embarrassing. Ugh, but he was the only one who could help her! She clenched her eyes shut. Cause really, she had no choice.

"Seeya arou-"

"Wait!"

He turned back to her, surprised.

She looked down at the ground shyly, "Umm...wait," She repeated.

"Yeah?" He asked dubiously.

She sucked in a breath before tilting her head back up and looking him straight in the eye.

"Could I borrow your sweater?" She asked confidently. Or at least she hoped she sounded that way. She certainly didn't _feel_ that way. Ugh, he must think she was such a weirdo!

Now he looked completely and utterly bewildered, "Uh..." he said, "Sure..."

He grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and began to pull it up, revealing inch by delicious inch of his toned ab muscles...wait, was he not wearing a shirt?! She quickly realized that his shirt was just in fact caught up with his sweatshirt as he pulled it back down after pulling off the hoodie. He held it out to her, curiosity still prominently on his face. She excepted it and tied it around her waist, feeling successful that it _at least_ covered everything, even if it was awkward as heck.

She gripped the tampon box in her hand tightly and let out a small, "Thanks." As she passed him. He shook his head once, before following her. He stood beside her as she paid for the tampons, hands in his jean pockets-oh Mavis, they looked like a sort of _couple_ or something- then, finally, once they were out of the store, she turned to face him again and untied his sweatshirt, handing it back to him. She pointedly looked away, her face red as a tomato.

"Um, thanks again," she said.

"Sure," he said, still having no idea what in the heck had just happened. He turned to walk back into the store, pulling the sweatshirt back over his head as he did so.

As soon as he turned away, Lucy turned and fast-walked like mad towards her car.

So of course she missed it when he tilted his head back to glance at her again, and became aware of her problem.

He was in too much shock as his gaze swept out over her backside and the ripped shorts that adorned them to laugh.

Wow.

Red...

 _Lace_. A lot of lace.

Those definitely weren't like the panties he had placed in his nightstand drawer back home.

He gulped and averted his eyes from the tantalizing image of her lace adorned hips swaying as she fast walked.

...

He glanced back one more time.

...

What did he need to get at the store again?


	5. Large Amounts

Natsu finally had all the textbooks he needed for his paper all gathered together. He walked slowly towards the library check out desk, taking care not to topple over the tall stack of books. He arrived at the counter and turned to the side to slip the librarian his library card that he had grasped in-between his pointer and middle finger before picking up his books. She was a stern looking old woman with pink hair, and her name tag read "Ms. Porlyusica." She narrowed her eyes at him but excepted the card, blowing some dust off of it before running it through the scanner. An ugly tone sounded and she frowned.

"It appears you have too many late fee's to check out any books here," she huffed impatiently.

"What?" Natsu asked, puzzled. But the last time he had been to the library was like...six years...ago...

Oh.

Crap.

He never had returned _Captain Underpants,_ had he. In the back of his mind he saw it sitting underneath Happy's cracked cat litter box, keeping the contents from spilling onto the floor.

"Oh," he said awkwardly, "I, uh, didn't bring my card with me- you guys take cash, right?"

The librarian scowled, "What do you think this is- a drug dealership?"

"Er, is that a serious question, cause technically-"

"Stupid human!"

"What does that even mean?!" Was this lady nutzo? She was calling him 'human' as if it was some sort of disease and not in fact, the species of all the inhabitants on this planet.

"Hey, Ms. Porlyusica, where do you want these-" the lilting voice came to a halt, along with the bright blonde, "-oh, uh, Natsu...'hi.'"

"You know this imbecile?" Said the librarian to Lucy, venom dripping off of her words.

"Hey!" Natsu said indignantly.

"Shut up you fool! You're in a library!"

"Okay okay!" Lucy interrupted, "What exactly is going on here?"

Natsu pouted and turned his head away.

"Well," Ms, Porlyusica snorted, "This...young _boy_ wants to check out some books that are clearly far above his current intelligence level-" "HEY!" "-but he has too many late fees to do so, and no credit card."

"You don't have a credit card?" Lucy furrowed her brow.

"Yes I do!" He said, and then sheepishly added, "Just not with me."

"Oh, well I can pay them," Lucy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wha- no, Lucy you don't have to do that, I'll just come back later."

"No really," she persisted, "It's no problem. Plus, I kind of owe you."

Natsu looked reluctantly but turned back to the still-scowling librarian.

"So, uh, how much are we looking at here?" Natsu asked.

The librarian huffed and turned the screen of the computer towards them. They both craned their necks to see it.

...

They spoke at the same time, eyes wide as saucers,

"ONE HUNDRED AND SIX DOLLARS?!"


	6. The Best Covers part 1

He hadn't meant to do it. No, really- complete accident. All Natsu wanted was to see if Gray knew where his eternal flame boxers were. He knew they had to be somewhere...and he was feeling lucky today and wanted to add to it with his own lucky pair of boxers.

And hadn't expected to see anyone naked.

Which really, that was saying something since Gray had that whole stripping habit and everything. Natsu had seen way too much of his roommate than he ever wanted to see. Well really, just his face was revolting, but still.

So naked. Yeah.

But it wasn't Gray.

Natsu was never a particularly polite person, so of course he didn't knock when he entered the ice bastard's room. He didn't think the occupant of the bed expected him either.

It probably didn't help that he had just emerged from the shower and held only a towel loosely around his waist.

She screamed.

He screamed- _and holy heck was that Juvia?!_

The one Gray complained about all the time? The one that was 'supposedly' stalking him?

He slapped a hand over his eyes, blindly trying to back out the way he came. Unfortunately, the hand with which he decided to cover his eyes with just so happened to be the same one he had been using to hold up his towel.

More screaming followed as the now patriotic colored girl got a show as well.

And of course that was the moment Gray finally showed up.

It was no surprise when he clocked Natsu in the jaw, sending him flying back into the hallway as he tripped over the towel on the floor.

Gray let out a stream of curses and threats about Natsu 't _ryna get with his gir_ l,' and ' _who's the fricking exhibitionist now?'_

Which led to Natsu hopelessly trying to explain the situation, Juvia squealing about Gray calling her _his girl,_ and Gray ignoring all of the above and stomping back into the hallway to give Natsu another piece of his mind. And Natsu usually wasn't a runner (heck, he loved fights) but something told him that he really didn't want to get involved with Gray right now. Especially since said stripper was in his boxers and Natsu was currently still naked.

But instead of getting punched, Gray jerked him forward, opened the front door at Natsu's back, and threw him out onto the front lawn, screaming at him to _cover up_ while subsequently throwing the towel in his face.

So that left him here.

He stood on Lucy's front porch, hoping to high heavens that she was here- but also begging the universe for her to be gone.

Cause after a few scandalized adults had to shield their children's eyes as he stood pounding on his own door holding the towel to his crotch (giving all passerby's a nice view of his backside), he knew he had to do something.

And since the neighbor hood was row upon row of tight compact houses back-to-back with no backyards, he couldn't just find something to hide behind. Plus, it was breezy out here.

He clutched the now re-tied towel around his waist and knocked three times on the door. _Please...be here...no don't be here...guhdshf..._

Lucy opened the door, and more screaming ensued.


	7. The Best Covers part 2

_'"HOLY FRICK WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN A TOWEL ON MY PORCH!"'_ Soon turned into never ending laughter as he tried to explain what had happened.

Lucy was bent over at the waist, _crying_ she was laughing so hard.

"So...er...could I come in?" He asked haltingly.

She wiped her eyes and then gave him a sly look, "I don't know...just what will the neighbors think seeing a hott towel wearing man enter my house when I'm home alone?"

He stared at her incredulously- _wait did she just call him hott?_ \- but then she laughed again, "Of course you can come in. We don't want you traumatizing more kids, do we?"

She stepped aside so he could walk in, trying to keep as casual as possible as her eyes roved over his damp tan skin, a few water droplets still dripping from his mussed hair.

Silence descended on them as soon as she shut the front door and turned to look at him. Er...actually she looked at a fixed point past his head. Yes. That was better. _Oh my gosh he has an eight-pack..._

"Um...I think I have some sweats or something that might fit you..." she trailed off as his gaze raked down her body.

"Er..."

She flushed, "Just cause I never wear them doesn't mean that I don't have any home-hobo clothes," she said, referring to her current short shorts that hugged her hips and a pink tank top. "Just...c'mon, I'll see if I can find something."

He followed her as she exited the entry way and went further into the house. She entered her room and headed over to her dresser, opening the bottom drawer where she kept her home-hobo clothes. As she turned around with a baggy pair of baby blue drawstring pants, her breath caught in her throat.

She really should have told him to wait in the living room, she observed as he stood in the middle of her bedroom, looking around curiously. Well, at least she kept her room clean.

 _Is that the matching bra to those red panties she was wearing last week?_ Thought Natsu as he spotted a lacy bra hanging off of one of the bed posts. He decided not to comment on it, as it seemed Lucy hadn't noticed.

She hadn't, and her mind was currently pre-occupied with the thought that her super hott neighbor was casually standing _half naked_ in her bedroom.

She blushed at her thoughts and held the pants out to him, "Here," she said curtly.

He eyed them- obviously not fond of the girliness- but definitely not in a position to complain.

"The bathroom's next door," she said, and he nodded, exiting her room _and holy Mavis it had to be sinful for a back to be that toned and sexy..._

As soon as he was out of sight, she slapped herself in the face to snap out of her trance, shaking her head and walking to the living room. She fiddled with her fingers until Natsu entered from the hallway.

She was about to stifle a laugh at him wearing her pants, but then realized that he looked _way to good_ in them and instead cleared her throat and tried to start up a conversation or something. The drawstring was obviously way looser than with her, but luckily the band was elastic so it fit him okay. The pants came slightly short, just brushing the tops of his ankles, and he looked surprisingly good in powder puff blue. The towel from before hung around his neck, and it looked like he had used it to try and dry his hair some more, as the pink locks stood up randomly in places and looked a bit dryer than before.

"So..." she trailed off as he took a seat on the side of the couch opposite from her.

"Nice place you got here..." he said.

"Oh," she replied stiffly, "Yeah it's a pretty nice house, aside from not coming with a washer or dryer which is a pain since the girls and I are renting and usually that's supplied, ya know?" She stopped as she realized she was rambling.

"Yeah same with ours," he said, "Have to use the laundromat..."

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I uh, saw you there..."

"Oh yeah..."

Well. There was a train wreck. Awkward silence followed.

"So...you want some food?" Lucy asked. Natsu grinned widely at her.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	8. The Best Covers part 3

Apparently food was the gateway out of awkwardness, as three hours after Natsu arrived, the two of them were talking like old buddies, playing a messy game of monopoly, and throwing popcorn at each other randomly. This soon turned into a full on popcorn/ pillow fight war, and somehow she ended up sprawled on top of him whilst shoving handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

He bucked against her, muffled protests going unheard as she tried to hold him down. His hands gripped her waist and he half sat up, spitting popcorn out into her face while she in turn tried to escape. He quickly flipped them over and was about to breathe heavily popcorn scented breath into her face when a few gasps were heard from their left.

They both turned, shocked, meeting eyes with three surprised girls who were grinning like fools.

It was indeed a compromising position- as his body covered hers and her legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands holding hers to the floor next to her head with interlocked fingers.

"It's a good thing Erza decided to stay behind with Jellal," a short blue haired girl finally broke the silence.

"Yes...it's obvious what's happened here," said a drunken looking brunette with a wry smile, eyes twinkling, "Although...isn't it usually the girl wearing the guy's clothes afterwards though, Levy?" She tapped a finger on her chin.

"Well, this _is_ the 21st century, Cana," said Levy.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Cana replied with a smirk. Lucy and Natsu still lay frozen on the ground in the same position, having not moved at all from shock.

"Guess we should leave them be," said Levy, turning around and heading back to the front door. Cana moved to follow but then saw the blue haired girl next to her still frozen in horror, white as a sheet.

"What's wrong, Juves? You look like you've seen a ghost," Cana said.

"N-no," Juvia whispered, "Something worse."

"Hey I take offense to that!" Natsu yelled indignantly.

Juvia rushed out of the front door, Cana following and the door clicked shut behind them.

Lucy and Natsu looked back at each other, and then proceeded to laugh for five minutes straight.

Well, it was either that or cry. Plus, they may or may not have eaten three packs of skittles.


	9. The Best Covers part 4

After their laughter had finally died down, they both sighed humorously, Lucy looking up at Natsu who was still on his hands and knees above her.

"So..." he said, "...you wanna make out?"

...

...

...

"LUCY KICK!"

His face met with the wall at hyper speed, causing him to fall lifelessly to the ground momentarily.

"Ugh," he moaned, "Whyyy..."

Lucy was still flushed and fuming, "At least ask me on a date first!" She spouted.

Natsu rubbed his head, slowly getting to his feet. He looked at her warily.

"Ugh, fine," he said, still cradling his injured head, "You want to...go out sometime?" He asked.

Lucy blushed prettily this time, ducking her head for a moment, "Sure, I'd like that," she replied softly.

"Great!" He said excitedly, causing her to look up at his suddenness and be nearly blinded by his sunny grin.

"Okay..." He said, walking up to stand directly in front of her. He held out a hand, "So _now_ do you wanna make out?"

...

...

"DOUBLE LUCY KICK!"


	10. The Start of Something Awesome

**This is the last chapter. Just FYI.**

"Yes," Erza said- and no one was really sure if it was to herself or the others in the room- "This outfit is adequate.

"It sure is," Cana said grinning, "those jeans really emphasize her a-"

"-Anyways," cut in Levy, "You look very cute," she said to Lucy.

"Juvia is glad you have finally found a boyfriend," said Juvia, "Juvia was beginning to think you would grow to be an old maid."

"Gee, thanks," Lucy deadpanned, but she was blushing slightly, "But he's not my boyfriend. This is just our first date."

The doorbell rang and Lucy went to answer it, the girls following close behind while failing to be ninjas.

"Hi Natsu you're early-" Lucy dropped off when she saw that it _wasn't_ Natsu.

"Lu-lu-kins!" Yelled Dan Straight as he leapt forward to hug her.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Lucy shouted in shock, "And let go of me!"

Dan stepped back about an inch, "I missed you so much- and we haven't seen each other in so long, and that's not how a boyfriend should be..."

"Dan! I broke up with you like six months ago!" Lucy shouted.

"But you haven't dated anyone since- I've been stalk- I mean, checking up on your Facebook-" he insisted, "Plus, we're in love!"

"Er...am I interrupting something?" Came a voice from behind Dan.

"Natsu!" Lucy breathed in relief, "No, Dan was just leaving."

"Lu-lu-kins!" Lucy's eye twitched, "How could you cheat on me! We're in love! I won't believe it! Who is this man- your gardener? Cook? Plumber?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I-"

"He's my boyfriend!" Lucy yelled, cutting off Natsu, "My _actual_ boyfriend," she seethed while a blush adorned her face, refusing to meet Natsu's eyes so she instead looked at Dan.

Dan blanched, "No! It's not true! I won't believe it!"

"Believe it," Natsu said, crossing his arms- Lucy looked at him in surprise but quickly masked it.

"Yeah," she said, gulping, "We...are in love. Real love, Dan, not like that creepy thing you think is love."

Dan stamped his foot like an impatient child, "I won't believe it! Prove to me, Lu-lu-kins, prove to me you no longer harbor the same love for me as I do you."

Lucy grit her teeth and stepped forward, past Dan, and grabbed Natsu by the front of the shirt.

"Natsu!" She sputtered, "Makeout with me!" And with that she crushed her lips to his, quickly entwining her arms around his neck so he couldn't escape...

...not that he was trying to- in fact it was quite the opposite- the girls absorbed from the doorway as Dan sobbed in the background, running off.

Yes, Natsu was responding quite favorably, as he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening the kiss.

"Wow," he said as they parted, "If I'd a know you liked it demanding, I would of forced you to kiss me a lot earlier."

Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead.

"You are so weird!" Her and Natsu spoke at the same time.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Jinx!" Cana yelled from the doorway, alerting the couple to the other presences within the immediate area, "Ya'll owe me a soda!"


End file.
